Yugi's Twin
by Jazzy-93
Summary: YamiXOc


This story was written for entertainment purposes only. I do not own Yugioh, just the plot and any character I make up. This is a Yami and OC, but kinda a yaoi at the same time.

Me: So Katherine do you prefer Kat, Kate, Katie, or Katherine.

Katherine: I don't know I guess it depends on the person.

Me: Okay So what should I call you then:

Katherine: Call me Kat, and you should really start the story.

Me: Okay

Yugi: Read and review please.

Chapter 1:

Katherine was sitting at home when the phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. It was Seto, '_What does he want?.'_ she asked herself. After the third time of him calling she had to answer it.

" Hello?"

_"Hey Kittykat, can we go out for dinner? or did you already start cooking."_ Kaiba asked.

"Whatever you want Kaiba, and don't call me Kittykat." she muttered in to the phone.

_"Okay be ready by 8:00."_

"Mmmhmm..."

_"Okay baby love you bye."_

"Yep u too."

She sat on their bed and looked at the clock, she had been ready for about an hour. The clock read 8:35, '_Where is he? Hes never late.' _Tonight she was going to do it. She was going to break up with Kaiba. She waited another fifteen minutes, and then called his office.

_"Hello Kaiba Corporations Liz speaking." _It was Kaiba's secretary.

"Hi Liz. It's Kattherine. Is Seto there?"

"_No he left about 30 minutes ago. I'm sorry Katherine."_

"Okay thank you Liz. I'll talk to you later." She said and hung up.

It was 9:12 Seto still wasn't home. She picked up the phone and called her brothers best friend Joey Wheeler.

"_Go for Joey."_

"Joey? Its Katherine. Have you talked to Kaiba?"

"_Oh Katherine yeah as a matter of fact he sitting right here do you want to talk to him?"_

"Yes please."

Joey Whispering _"Kaiba it's your girl."_

_"I don't want to talk to her" Kaiba wined_

_"Come on Kaiba." Joey said again_

_"Nah uh…"_

_"Here she wants you." Joey finally said_

"Fine ….. _H-hey b-b-bay-bee." _Came Kaiba's slurred voice

"Seto? Have you been drinking?"

"_What makes you think that?"_He laughed

"Seto I am going to go and stay with my brother we can talk tomorrow."

"_Awe Baby don't be like that you know I love you."_

"Kaiba I'm leaving I will talk to you tomorrow."

"_Baby Please."_

"Bye." she said and hung up the phone.

She dialed Yugi's number crying.

"_Hey Its Yugi." She sobbed no knowing what to say._

"Yugi?"

"_Katherine? What's wrong? why are you crying? What did Kaiba do?"_

"He stood me up and went out drinking with Joey. Yugi I don't think I can do this any more." she sobbed

"_Katherine. Don't cry I'll have Yami pick you up and you can stay here till you figure out whats going on okay."_

"Yugi He'll find me there."

"_Do you want to stay with Yami. I'm sure he'll let you."_

"Yeah. *Sniffle* can you have him come and pick me up."

"_Yeah No problem. I'll have him call you when hes on his way."_

"Thank you Yugi."

~With Yugi~

Yugi dialed Yami's number and waited until he heard Yami's sleepy voice on the other end of the line. "Yugi? Do you know what time it is?"

"Hey Yams sorry about the late night phone call but Katherine and Seto are fighting and she needs a place to lie low for a while do you think she can stay there? Please?"Yugi Begged.

"_Yeah Yugi. Do I have to go and pick her up?"_

"Yes please. Shes at home."

"_Okay Call her and tell her I am on my way."_

"Thanks Yami I owe yah one."

"_No Problem"_

~ With Katherine~

The key jingled in the lock. And the door slammed open. It was almost 11:00. Katherine hoped Yugi had gotten a hold of Yami and he was on his way because after the last time Seto was drunk she didn't want to be here.

"KittyKat? I'm home." She heard him call but she stayed silent on the couch hoping that he'd go straight to bed. Her hopes were short lived when she felt him pull her hair to tilt her head back and give her a sloppy kiss.

"Seto. Let. Me. Go." she mumbled as she tried to push him off of her. He stopped and walked around to where she was sitting. Katherine was scared and hoped that Yami was on his way. When the phone rang. Seto reached over to answer it. He didn't say anything just listened.

"_Katherine? Its Yugi Yami's on his way."_

"Ahh Little Yugi, your sisters not going anywhere." Kaiba purred in to the phone straddling his girlfriend.

"_Kaiba you let her go." _Yugi Yelled

"I don't think I will." He said pushing Katherine down on the couch.

She yelped causing Yugi to panic. "_Kaiba don't you dare hurt her."_

"Well Yugi I have to go Katherine and I have some things we need to do." He laughed.

After her hung up the phone he went back to kissing his girlfriend roughly, pawing at her breasts. She started to cry Kaiba's never been this way at least not with her. He's always been gentle, and never tried to force her in to sex. He knew she wasn't ready.

"Kaiba... honey... please stop. You're hurting me." She cried

"Oh... Am I... Well maybe you should have thought about this before you threatened to leave me. Katherine I love you I don't want to loose you." He screamed

"Too Late. You are going to loose me." she cried. Seto stopped, and got off her.

"Katherine... I am so sorry... I don't know what came over me. Please don't leave me. It wont happen again I promise." He dug around in his pockets and pulled out a small black velvet box and climbed off the couch. He got down on one knee. The ring in the box was a cheep one. It was one that she'd seen plenty of times at Wal-Mart. She like it and didn't mind the price but the fact that he paid so little for it and was about to propose with it pissed her off. A ten-dollar ring totally proved that you cared for someone. More than that though she didn't love Seto anymore. Not that she ever really did for her it was always Yami.

"Kitten Will you marry me?"

"NO! Kaiba I am leaving you and I am not coming back. I just don't love you anymore." she said and Kaiba blew up pushing her back down on the couch.

"WHAT!" He cried "YOU DON'T LOVE ME?"

He started undoing her blouse "I will make you love Me." he said kissing her down her neck and stomach. When he got to the waistband of her skirt. He lifted it up. Drinking in the sight of her on her back almost completely naked. He pulled her skirt and panties off in one shot. Leaving her in just her bra. He started undoing his pants and grabbed a condom out of the pocket. Sliding it on. He started kissing her again and she screamed. He muffled it by kissing her full on the mouth. He was getting hard and wanted to take her right there but a punch to the face stopped him. She realized that she probably wasn't going to get out of this so she lay very still. She tried to picture it was Yami kissing her, and not that she was being raped by her now Ex-Boyfriend.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING."Kaiba screamed as he looked up clutching his face to see Yami fuming.

"What am I DOING? Don t you mean What were YOU doing?" Yami yelled back handing Katherine his coat to cover up. "Katherine go get dressed and pack your things were leaving." He said gentility. She nodded and got up and left. Yami looked back to Seto. "Give me one good reason not to kill you right now." He said after a few minutes, not hearing Katherine's return. It didn't take her long to pack her things all she wanted were her books. Seto could get rid of anything and everything else. She came back hearing the exchange between Yami and a quite Seto.

"Yami Please don't." she cried putting her hands around his waist and sobbing into his chest.

"Shhhh...Katie, Its going to be okay..." Yami said using her old nickname. "Lets get you out of here." he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the house, putting her in the passenger seat and headed to his house. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Katherine and told her to call Yugi.

"Yami?... Yami?... Did you get her yet? Seto's home."

"Yugi. It's me. Yami told me to call you. I am fine Now I'll be staying at Yami's for a bit. If you need anything call me okay. I love you brother."

"_I love you too Katherine, come and visit me tomorrow." ' I want to make sure that dirt bag didn't hut you.' Yugi thought._

They hung up the phone, Katherine still wasn't sure what to say to Yami. If it weren't for him she'd either be getting raped or possibly dead? They pulled up next to Yami's house. Yami lead Katherine to his bedroom and gave her a pair of boxers and a tee shirt noticing she didn't grab any clothes, and didn't have time to get dressed. All she was wearing was his coat.

"Do you want to take a shower Katie?" Yami asked as they entered the room. She just shook her head.

"… Well you can sleep here tonight and we can go shopping tomorrow so you can get some clothes." He said and turned to leave

"Yami?" She asked Timidly.

"Yes Katie?"

"I-I-I..." she looked down in frustration, and took a deep breath. " I wanted to say thank you."

"No problem Katie you know I would never let anything bad happen to you." He turned to leave again

"Yami?"

" Yes?"

"Please don't leave me." She cried running and wrapping her arms around his waist. She was scared that Kaiba was going to come and find her.

"I won't" He said lifting her up and setting her on his bed. "Just let me go and change you do the same." She nodded. After he left she quickly got changed and waited in the middle of the room for him to get back. There was a knock at the door.

"Katie ... Are you decent?"

She nodded then realized he couldn't see her "Y-y-yes." she stammered.

He entered dressed in a pair of joggers and a form fitting tee shirt. Seeing her standing in his shirt made him hard. He tried not to let it show and hoped she wouldn't notice. Yami was just realizing his love for this girl. He wasn't sure what to do, it was his best friends sister after all.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked as he walked up to her again and picked her up laying her on the bed, this time he couldn't resist her lips. He crushed his lips to hers. After the initial shock she kissed him back tangling her fingers in his hair. Yami quickly pulled back realizing what he had just done.

"Oh Ra." He whispered

"Yami? Are you okay?"

He visibly paled. "Oh RA… Katie I am so sorry."

"Yami It's fine. Please lay down." he did as he was told and wrapped his arms around her falling to sleep quickly.

"Katie I love you." He said sleepily. He didn't mean for it to come out and he hoped that she didn't hear him.

Me: So tell me what you think.

Yugi: Yami you kissed my sister and didn't tell me

Yami: Oh Ra I am so sorry yugi

Kat: Oh Yugi Get over it

Joey: R&R


End file.
